Destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Vegeta nasceu um Ookera. O caçula não é um ookera, mas é fraco. Os ookeras são considerados um tabu, algo que existe como um espório ingrato de guerra. Uma família inocente das acusações proferidas tem que fugir de Bejiita. Dez anos depois, um jovem saiyajin poderoso busca a vingança e enfim encontra o seu alvo de ira. O que fazer quando o amor se liberta das amarras da vingança?
1. Saiyajin ookera Vegeta

**Sinopse:**

O príncipe primogênito de Bejiita é um Ookera. O caçula não é um ookera, mas é fraco. Os ookeras são considerados um tabu, algo que existe como um espório ingrato de guerra. Uma família inocente das acusações proferidas tem que fugir de Bejiita. Mais de dez anos depois, um jovem saiyajin poderoso em busca de vingança, encontra enfim o seu alvo de ira. E o que fazer quando o amor se liberta das amarras da vingança?

**Notas da Autora**

Um bebê nasce em Bejiita e é considerado o bebê mais poderoso até aquele momento.

Porém, ele guarda um segredo vexatório na visão de seus pais. 

**Capítulo 1 - Saiyajin ookera Vegeta**

Em Bejiita, estava ocorrendo uma comemoração maciça com as bebidas alcoólicas kolokila (vem de clorofila) e siev (vem de seiva) à vontade para todos os saiyajins em decorrência da comemoração do nascimento do primogênito dos imperadores. Vegeta.

Kokokila era consumida pela Terceira classe e Segunda classe, embora alguns de Segunda Classe, próximos de serem Primeira classe, passavam a substituir a korokila que usualmente consumiam por siev, que era tomada pela Primeira classe, Elite e pela realeza.

No Palácio o clima era de festividade, pois, não era somente um príncipe e sim, o bebê mais poderoso já nascido em Bejiita.

Porém, no quarto real, os imperadores não comemoravam e acompanhados deles estava à parteira real que tivera a tarefa ingrata de comunica-lhes um pequeno problema com o recém-nascido, que não revelara a sua equipe.

- Tem certeza? - a voz do imperador imperava o ar, coberta de ira.

- Sim, Kôkuo-sama... Lamento, mas, não há engano, o filho do senhor é um Ookera (vem de oosfera que é o gâmeta feminino das plantas e algas).

- Basta! Não ouse proferir tal afronta novamente! Entendeu? Já basta ouvi-la uma vez!

O rei Vegeta exclama irado, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, rosnando, com a sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele, enquanto a cauda contorcia-se de ira na cintura.

- Meu senhor... Talvez aja algum jeito...

A imperatriz fala, controlando a sua raiva ao máximo pela cria inglória que teve e igualmente vexatória por sua peculiaridade, pois, já bastava um ao ponto de explodir naquele recinto.

- Como?! Se ainda fosse fraco, poderia mata-lo sem problema! Mas, infelizmente, não é esse o caso! Irão estranhar se um bebê tão poderoso assim for eliminado.

- Verdade... Mas, e se eu me responsabilizar por cuidar dele? Para acobertar a vergonha?

- E se ele acasalar? Já pensou no fator procriação?! - ele exclama, massageando as têmporas.

- Podemos escolher sua futura parceira de procriação. Uma saiyajin fêmea poderosa e instruí-la desde pequena a ser submissa a ele, garantindo assim o silêncio dela e iguais crias, sendo que não será um grande sacrifício a mesma, pois, estará acima de todos no quesito status, com exceção do seu esposo, o imperador, tal como é o meu caso.

- É arriscado... Mas, prevejo como uma segunda alternativa. - o imperador fala, após parar de andar e crispar os lábios ao olhar para o seu filho.

- Como assim uma segunda alternativa? - a imperatriz arqueia o cenho.

- Primeira alternativa. Tentarmos mais uma cria e enquanto isso, a câmara de crescimento ficará em um quarto a parte, da qual só nós dois teremos acesso. Isso nos dará alguns anos para tentarmos mais um filho. E se essa cria não for poderosa o suficiente para suplantar o poder do primogênito, este viverá e nós livraremos no outro, embora teremos que ter um cuidado redobrado em relação ao primeiro.

- E se ele for poderoso? - pergunta curiosamente, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

- Não precisaremos dele... Será um supérfluo e poderá ser morto em treinamento para que ninguém desconfie.

- Muito inteligente meu imperador. Torcemos para que o próximo seja poderoso.

Fala aliviada ao ver que havia esperança, pois, apesar de ser poderoso para um bebê, seu filho, Vegeta, lhe trazia vergonha por sua peculiaridade, algo raro na raça deles e considerado igualmente um espório ingrato de guerra, sendo identificado graças a uma marca de nascença e que por sorte, era em um local bem discreto.

O imperador caminha até a porta e chama dois guardas.

- Sim, kôkuo-sama. - eles falam em usino, prostrados.

- Levem uma câmara de crescimento no quarto ao lado do nosso, agora!

- Sim, senhor!

Nisso, se levantam e curvam-se mais uma vez mais para depois se retirarem.

- Parteira!

- A saiyajin se aproxima dele, humildemente:

- Sim, meu imperador.

- Apronte o príncipe para a câmara e nem ouse comentar alguma coisa com a sua equipe, compreendeu? - fala de maneira intimidadora, assim como os seus olhos.

- Claro... Vou prepara-lo. - ela fala gaguejando, enquanto pegava o pequeno no colo.

- Iremos acompanha-la.

Ela meneia submissamente com a cabeça e nisso, os imperadores a seguem e esperam no quarto, enquanto que os guardas surgem com a câmara e o painel de controle, tal como cilindros e posicionam conforme ordens da imperatriz.

Nisso, a parteira, que também sabia programar as câmaras de crescimento, prepara a espécie de tanque e após tudo estar preparado, deposita o bebê que estranha o ambiente e consequentemente ameaça chorar, conforme o liquido especial preenchia o invólucro, até que cessa e passa a dormir por efeito do mesmo, enquanto que a parteira terminava de programar a cápsula para o tempo mínimo, conforme ordens e então, após se certificar, se vira e fala, curvando-se levemente:

- Está tudo pronto, meus imperadores.

- Ótimo. Chame a sua equipe e se dirijam para a sala do trono.

- Sim, meu rei.

Nisso, ela se retira, apavorada, pois temia o imperador, devido a sua fama de ser implacável e por isso, preferia obedecê-lo, enquanto ficava em silêncio sobre o problema do príncipe.

Quando ela saiu, a porta foi fechada com uma senha digitada em um painel, com os imperadores se certificando que a sala estivesse hermeticamente trancada.

Após alguns minutos, na sala do trono, a parteira se prostra, assim como as outras, sendo que os imperadores estão no trono e então, rei Vegeta se aproxima da saiyajin prostrada e em um piscar de olhos, a mata, quebrando seu pescoço sem essa ter tempo de gritar e aproveitando o fato de que as outras saiyajins da equipe dela estão em choque e completamente confusas, as elimina rapidamente, torcendo-lhes o pescoço, sendo que uma tentara fugir.

Porém, a imperatriz a mata, ao aparecer na frente da mesma e torce o pescoço desta, pois, não queria sujar o piso real com o sangue delas.

Então, ambos os monarcas sobem ao trono e o imperador fala:

- Levem esse lixo daqui. Elas ousaram ofender o príncipe herdeiro e pagaram com as suas vidas.

Ninguém ousara questiona-lo se era verdade ou não, pois, era o imperador e não devia satisfações a ninguém, além de que, não eram loucos de questiona-lo.

No trono, os imperadores ocultam o alívio, pois, se livraram da única que sabia o segredo do príncipe, assim como eliminaram as outras por garantia.

- Tentaremos outro herdeiro. - o imperador fala e nisso, ambos se levantam.

Afinal, as saiyajins fêmeas se recuperavam rapidamente de um parto normal e então, ele declara.

- Prorrogo as comemorações até amanhã para comemorar o nascimento do bebê mais poderoso de Bejiita! - então, ele se retira para o quarto.

Mas, antes que saísse da sala, um jovem saiyajin, quase se tornando adulto, embora fosse consideravelmente grande, aparece ao lado do imperador, curvando-se.

- Hoje à noite, no mesmo lugar. Entendeu? - ele fala imperiosamente.

- Sim, meu imperador.

Ele fala curvando-se, escondendo seu desagrado pelo papel que se prestava, mas, sabendo que era o meio mais simples e rápido de conseguir algum dia um grande cargo, assim como sabia que ele não ficava mais de três anos com o mesmo e que a imperatriz concordava com isso, pois, também tinha aquela para satisfazer-se, sendo que ambos preferiam saiyajins e não escravos, já que estes não suportavam o ritmo do sexo se esse fosse brutal.

Gemendo, ele se afasta, preparando uma pomada para passar em sua entrada anal a fim de anestesia-la, ao menos um pouco, diminuindo a dor que sentiria com a entrada violenta.

Mais a noite, em um quarto, Nappa estava de quatro, sendo estocado violentamente pelo imperador que apertava a sua cauda no intuito de fazê-lo sentir dor, fazendo o mesmo gritar de dor, duplamente, tanto pelas estocadas, quanto pela cauda, enquanto que orava para que mais um ano passasse, para que assim o imperador perdesse o interesse por ele, dando um prêmio de consolação e que consistia em um cargo privilegiado.

- Nappa... Você é tão apertado!

Então, deita, colocando-o em cima de seu falo, fazendo o mais novo galopá-lo, sendo que recebe uma chicotada da cauda do monarca em seu falo para provocar dor, fazendo-o gritar alto.

- Mexa-se como eu gosto! Anda!

Amaldiçoando-o mentalmente, ele aumenta o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos de dor faziam o imperador delirar de prazer, pois, os sons eram muito agradáveis, sendo praticamente música para os seus ouvidos, assim como a careta de dor do saiyajin, cada vez que seu canal apertado era alargado pelo falo grosso e grande dele.

"_Por que tem que ter um pênis tão grande e grosso! Bastardo!"_

Ele exclama em pensamento, feliz por este não ser capaz de lê-los, pois, senão seria morto ali mesmo.

Acaba gritando, enquanto sente o monarca acertar diversas vezes a sua próstata e com visível violência.

Então, acontece o que Nappa detestava. Sente o imperador gozando dentro dele e este fala, irado:

- Nem ouse ejacular em mim, desgraçado! Pode ser muito gostoso para foder, mas, é só isso!

- Sim, meu imperador.

Então, este se vira e goza nos lençóis e mal tem tempo para se recuperar, quando a sua cauda é apertada com violência e depois, sua cintura é agarrada pelo imperador que empina as nádegas de Nappa, expondo a sua entrada que sangrava pela violência, assim como suja de sêmen e estoca nele, novamente, com força, fazendo o saiyajin ficar de quatro, enquanto se agarrava com força nos lençóis, aturando as estocadas e ocasionais chicotadas com a cauda dele em suas costas e nádegas, além de bater no seu membro, arrancando grito e lágrimas do jovem que se contorcia de dor, enquanto chorava de dor e ira.

Após alguns minutos, o imperador ejacula, novamente, inundando-o de gozo, enquanto que este gozara nos lençóis.

- Venha aqui... Quero sentir a sua boca em meu membro.

Controlando a sua raiva, escondendo-a em uma face submissa, ele começa a fazer sexo oral da maneira que o imperador apreciava, sabendo que não tardaria para ele tomar o controle, sendo o que acontece, conforme esperava, com este pegando na cabeça dele e começando a estocar na boca do mesmo que quase se engasgava por completo, pois, o imperador fazia questão de aprofundar tudo, sem se importa se era possível ou não ao outro respirar, sobrando ao jovem saiyajin lidar com a invasão súbita e vigorosa em sua boca.

E conforme os minutos passavam, o membro do imperador pulsava e ele se preparava para engolir a essência deste, sendo o que faz, enquanto controlava o nojo que sentia, sendo que o monarca só tirava o falo da boca de Nappa, assim que ele engolisse tudo e após isso, sente a sua boca sendo libertada e antes que pudesse deitar para descansar um pouco, o rei fala:

- Agora, limpe. - ele ordena e fica satisfeito ao ver Nappa limpar o seu membro.

Após isso, o imperador permite que esse relaxe por alguns minutos, com o mesmo acabando por arfar deitado na espaçosa cama, pois, estavam tendo relações há horas.

Então, Nappa fica desesperado ao ver o membro do monarca novamente desperto e este fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

- Hoje preciso me satisfazer e muito! Afinal, tenho que comemorar o nascimento do meu primogênito!

O monarca exclama, disfarçando ao máximo a sua raiva, pois o que sentia era ira pelo nascimento de seu filho e não felicidade. Mas, para todos, ele deveria estar feliz, pois, era poderoso e, portanto, precisava manter as aparências.

Nisso, ordena a Nappa, autoritariamente:

- Fique de quatro e empine essa bunda linda!

O saiyajin faz conforme ordenado e se prepara para sentir a dor violenta usual em sua entrada pela invasão abrupta, enquanto suas nádegas eram chicoteadas pela cauda do outro, acabando por provocar vergões, sendo que a sua cauda era apertada ao ponto de provocar ainda mais dor no jovem saiyajin que gemia e se contorcia, embaixo do maior, enquanto vertia lágrimas de raiva, com o mesmo encontrando a sua próstata e começando a acerta-la, consecutivamente.

E assim se segue por quase toda a noite.

No amanhecer, o imperador desperta e se dirige a banheira para relaxar, enquanto tomava um banho, saindo após vinte minutos para secar-se e vestir a espécie de roupa colante, para em seguida colocar a armadura por cima, para depois prender a capa e em seguida, colocar o colar com o símbolo de Bejiita e nisso, sai do quarto, enquanto que Nappa dormia completamente exausto, sendo que acordaria com dores em suas nádegas e uma especialmente lacerante em sua entrada anal, acabando por fazê-lo dirigir-se até uma Medical Machine.


	2. Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Em uma casa humilde do planeta Bejiita, nasceria o saiyajin que se tornaria o ser mais poderoso do universo com o advento dos anos...

Ao mesmo tempo, o destino começava a "girar" as engrenagens, rumo ao inevitável. 

**Capítulo 2 - Kakarotto**

Após três anos, em uma casa humilde e simples, nascia Kakarotto e o mesmo foi colocado em uma câmara de crescimento para terminar o seu desenvolvimento.

A mesma fora criada, pois, os saiyajins, mesmo os pais, pouco se importavam com as suas crias e detestavam sacrificar seu tempo por elas.

Inclusive, quando vivam em cavernas, raramente um bebê sobrevivia ao seu primeiro ano de vida, pois, normalmente era esmagado ou morto pelos saiyajins, quando estes brigavam entre si, fazendo com que a espécie tivesse poucos indivíduos, além do fato de que raramente acasalavam visando terem uma cria, pois, a fêmea odiava ficar debilitada por causa da gravidez, quando atingia um estágio avançado.

Aliado a esses dois fatores, a população vivia em declínio e com o surgimento dessas máquinas, elas garantiam a sobrevivência dos bebês, até terem a idade mínima para sobreviverem sozinhos, caso fosse necessário e consequentemente, auxiliando a população de saiyajins a manter-se relativamente estável.

Seus pais, Bardock e Gine, olhavam Kakarotto flutuando no líquido, sendo que a genitora sorria lindamente ao ver a sua cria.

Então, o som da porta da sala sendo aberta, anuncia a chegada de Raditz, acompanhado de uma jovem chikyuujin de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que usava uma coleira no pescoço, o símbolo dos escravos naquele planeta.

A criança terráquea ainda se lembrava, vividamente, quando a sua família foi dizimada por alienígenas, se tornando a única Briefs sobrevivente, enquanto seu planeta era invadido, acabando por ser subjugado após alguns meses.

Ao verem que havia uma sobrevivente, ela foi levada para uma nave imensa, presa por algemas grossas em uma espécie de porão, na nave espacial, amontada com vários chikyuujins sobreviventes, cujo destino era o mercado interplanetário para serem vendidos como escravos.

Também se recorda da brutalidade dos alienígenas estranhos e de quando vira os saiyajins pela primeira vez, sendo que eram os que mais se assemelhavam aos terráqueos, se comparasse com os que ela tinha visto até aquele momento.

Foi colocada a coleira nela, tal como chip e em seguida, foi vendida em um leilão, sendo que até aquele momento, estava consideravelmente em choque pelo rumo que a sua vida tomara e como a felicidade podia ser destruída em um piscar de olhos.

Acabou sendo comprada por um saiyajin e quando ele a levou para casa, mesmo só tendo sete anos, começou a machuca-la, quando deitou em cima dela, que não entendeu muito bem o ato, nem a palavra "sexo", enquanto se assustava pelas mãos enormes do mesmo que percorriam o seu corpo pueril.

Desesperada, por ser pequena e ele grande, consegue esquivar-se, porém, o mesmo ordena a punição, ao falar a palavra memorizada pela coleira, ativada por comando de voz. Porém, ela conseguira sair, antes de receber o intenso choque elétrico que provocava uma dor lacerante, acabando por cair no chão, enquanto se contorcia.

Nisso, ele se aproxima dela e ia continuar com o ato, mesmo estando em um local público, quando, Raditz, que havia acabado de sair da Academia, vê a cena e quando os seus orbes ônix se encontram com o azul da chikyuujin, ele sente impelido à salva-la por alguma força desconhecida. E

Então, mata o saiyajin, com apenas um golpe e em seguida, a leva para a casa dele.

Inicialmente, a terráquea tivera medo dos pais dele, por mais que a saiyajin com aparência bondosa sorrisse para ela, acalmando-a, tratando dos cortes e contusões, já que a Medical Machine deles estava quebrada.

Então, Gine passou a alimenta-la, com a mesma deitada em uma cama, sendo a primeira coisa macia que se deitou desde que foi abduzida da Terra.

Perante os pedidos de sua companheira, Bardock foi até a Central de Registro e valendo-se da lei do mais forte e do mais fraco, transferiu o registro dela para ele, já que da família, era o mais poderoso.

Com o tempo, a jovem Briefs passou a confiar neles e dentro da casa, agia como um membro da família e a tratavam como uma filha, principalmente Gine, sendo que Bardock era mais reservado.

Com o passar dos meses, conseguiram comprar no mercado negro, no caso Bardock, um kit de cientista básico e os mesmos observaram o quanto ela era um gênio, confirmando o fato dela explicar para eles, sobre o seu sobrenome Briefs e o fato de que sua família vinha de uma longa linhagem de cientistas muito inteligentes.

O fato dela ser uma cientista, era algo mantido em segredo, para evitar do imperador desejar pega-la para si.

- Veja, Tights. Não disse que meu irmão nasceria logo?

Eles não estranharam ver Gine recuperada após o parto de seu filho caçula, apenas meia hora depois de dar a luz, pois, os saiyajins eram resistentes e se recuperavam em um ritmo mais acelerado que o de um terráqueo, mesmo as fêmeas.

Além do fato, de que o parto dela não demorara tanto assim.

- Sim.

A jovem concorda, porque, apesar de saber sobre os saiyajins, Tights confessava que ainda se surpreendia com o fato das mulheres se recuperarem tão rápido após um parto.

Em público, agia submissa, mas, naquela casa, era tratada como uma filha, principalmente por Gine. Bardock algumas vezes acariciava a cabeça dela, carinhosamente e Raditz a tratava como uma irmã, embora a mesma estranhasse o comportamento de seu "irmão", por ele estar se tornando, nos últimos tempos, um pouco ciumento para com qualquer macho que se aproximasse dela.

- Ah! Trouxemos os itens necessários para consertar a Medical Machine. - Raditz fala, erguendo as espécies de sacolas com alguns componentes.

- Vocês demoraram... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Gine pergunta, arqueando o cenho e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Bardock se levanta e olha atentamente para o seu filhote, percebendo então o motivo da desconfiança de sua companheira, pois, Raditz exibia algumas marcas no corpo, indicando que brigara.

O mais velho fica com receio e ao olharem Tights sem graça, Bardock e Gine se entreolham e então, olham da chikyuujin para o saiyajin.

- Foi por causa de Tights?

- Bem... Alguns saiyajins se aproximaram de mim e Raditz me defendeu. - Tights fala, segurando as mãos junto ao tórax.

- Isso é verdade, Raditz? - Gine pergunta e depois olha para a pequena - Eles queriam lhe fazer mal?

- Não sei... Eu acho que sim, pois, Raditz pulou em cima deles e começou a bate-lhes.

Então, ao concentrarem o seu olfato, Bardock e Gine se entreolham, após sentir o cheiro de Raditz na cintura de Tights, como se algo tivesse envolvido a cintura da chikyuujin e notam que a cauda do filho deles parecia estar ansiosa, pois, não ficava em volta da cintura e nisso, sorriem discretamente.

- Podemos dizer que foi por isso, Tights-chan. - Gine se abaixa e afaga maternalmente a cabeça da jovem que sorri, lindamente.

De fato, via a saiyajin a sua frente não como uma dona e sim, como uma espécie de mãe, assim como Bardock era como um pai e Raditz, o filho deles, como um irmão, sem desconfiar que como era mais velho do que ela, os sentimentos dele iam além do fraternal.

Inclusive, Tights esperava que algum dia pudesse retribuir tudo o que fizeram por ela, desde que a salvaram de um saiyajin cruel.

- É mesmo! Vou consertar a Medical Machine! Vamos, Raditz!

Ela segura na mão dele e nisso, se viram para sair dali, enquanto ele sorria para ela.

- Ah, Tights! - nisso, ela olha para Bardock, que afaga a cabeça dela, paternalmente e fala - Preciso conversar com Raditz. Daqui a pouco ele irá.

- Tá! - ela sorri e nisso, se afasta, pegando uma espécie de maleta de ferramentas e se dirigindo ao porão.

- O que é pai? - o jovem saiyajin fica desconfiado.

- Simples. Sentimos o seu cheiro na cintura dela e observamos que a sua cauda estava um pouco "ansiosa", digamos assim. Tem algo para nos contar?

Raditz fica paralisado, pois não imaginava que seus sentimentos possessivos estavam tão intensos assim. Mas, se acalma ao notar o olhar brando de ambos, que não estavam bravos com ele.

- E imagino que sentiu ciúmes e possessividade por ela, quando os outros machos se aproximaram, apesar dela ser um filhote terráqueo. E aí, você os agrediu.

- De certa forma, você a salvou - Gine completa, sorrindo.

- Não estão com raiva? Tipo... Meu interesse em uma chikyuujin e escrava para os demais, sendo que não a vejo assim, em vez de ser uma saiyajin pura?

- Não. Se vocês possuem a lendária ligação verdadeira, assim como nós dois temos, pois, ambos são jovens demais para ser uma falsa, aceitamos e inclusive adoramos. Eu adoraria tê-la como nora, assim como Bardock. - fala olhando para seu companheiro que a abraça e corresponde o olhar - Além do mais, somente com ela você será feliz e vice-versa. Ademais, com certeza irá respeita-la. Não nos incomodamos, pois sabemos do poder da ligação verdadeira.

- Mas, entenda. Ainda são filhotes, ambos. Você tem que esperar até ela ter a idade mínima, assim como tem que esperar que se torne adulto, entendeu?

- Sim. Não se preocupe. Tights-chan é ainda muito nova. Mas, sim, acredito que já a tenha escolhido como parceira de procriação. Porém, respeito a nossa diferença de idade e também por sermos filhotes... Acredito que seja isso que quero ficar ao lado dela e ás vezes, sinto sentimentos estranhamos para mim, assim como ela, já me confessou algumas vezes, quando ficamos muito tristes ou com raiva... É tudo tão estranho. Só sei que é um "poder estranho", digamos assim, que me impele a ficar junto dela, tornando-me possessivo e protetor, desde que os nossos olhares se cruzaram aquele dia... - após ficar contemplativo, ele continua falando, olhando agora para os pais, preocupado - É normal?

O casal se entreolha e depois sentam, para explicarem sobre a ligação verdadeira e ao comentarem como a ligação agia neles, Raditz compreende e fica feliz em saber que isso era algo normal e que se chamava ligação verdadeira, além de descobrir que era algo raríssimo.

Então, se despede dos pais e corre até o porão com as sacolas, após ouvi a reclamação de Tights pela demora dele.

Alguns anos depois, Kakarotto passa a ter um corpo capaz de sobreviver sozinho, caso fosse necessário, além de não exigir maiores cuidados pelos pais e, portanto, seria retirado da câmara de crescimento.

Isso não queria dizer que Gine fosse fã dessa máquina, usado por todos os saiyajins. Se dependesse dela, queria cuidar pessoalmente de Kakarotto desde bebê. Mas, a lei era clara. O uso dela era obrigatório, já que a saiyajin, em tese, só podia se afastar para dar a luz e depois, tinha que voltar a trabalhar imediatamente, não importando a sua ocupação.

No caso dela, ela trabalhava na Central de Distribuição de Carne.

Ademais, muitas saiyajins aprovavam o uso dessa máquina, inclusive todas, com exceção de Gine, sendo que sabia melhor do que ninguém que era uma exceção naquela raça e que segundo o seu companheiro, foi isso que o atraiu. A singularidade dela, para depois ambos compreenderem que possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira.

Bardock também não era igual aos demais, mas, o que ele tinha de diferente não lhe trazia problemas, ao contrário de Gine, que sofreu e muito, chegando perto da morte inúmeras vezes por causa de seu coração gentil e amável.

Bardock, ao contrário dos outros saiyajins, que possuíam um coração frio e pensamentos simples, com o advento dos anos e por influência de sua amada, que fez a centelha que ele possuía se expandir, acabando por fazer surgir nele um julgamento sereno e uma pequena medida de humanidade.

Adiciona-se o fato, que mesmo antes de conhecê-la, ele se preocupava em salvar os seus companheiros e por esses atos, que era raro em sua raça, ele se tornou adorado dentre os guerreiros de terceira classe.

Inclusive, todos de sua classe, o cumprimentavam, assim que o viam na rua.

Então, a máquina avisa que está drenando o líquido, onde Kakarotto flutuou por anos e frente ao som da mesma, Gine desperta de seus pensamentos, sendo que na sala encontram-se Bardock, Raditz e Tights.

Após alguns avisos da mesma, o líquido é totalmente drenado, para depois a espécie de cápsula encolher o vidro para os lados, liberando assim a criança saiyajin que se encontrava em uma espécie de torpor.

Então, a mãe pega carinhosamente o seu filho, sendo que o mesmo enfim abre os olhos, ligeiramente confuso, conforme o esperado e então, a mãe dele chora feliz, enquanto abraçava a cria, podendo enfim sentir o calor do corpinho dele próximo dela.

Bardock já esperava essa reação, assim como Raditz e ambos reviravam os olhos, já, Tights, ficara tão emocionada quanto Gine e lutava para ver melhor Kakarotto.

Então, duas mãos grandes a seguraram na cintura, com ela percebendo que era Bardock e agradece, conseguindo assim olhar melhor o filho caçula deles e comenta animada:

- Espero que ele desperte logo do torpor da cápsula de crescimento. Estou ansiosa para ver o comportamento dele.

- E este Raditz ficará feliz em ensina-lhe a não mexer naquilo que não lhe pertence - nisso, a cauda dele chicoteia o ar, irritado.

Enquanto isso, Bardock e Gine controlavam o riso, enquanto se entreolhavam e a jovem chikyuujin não compreendia o comentário de Raditz, embora que sentira corar intensamente ao receber o olhar dele e ver um sorriso de canto e nisso, Bardock a abaixa e a mesma pergunta, com a cabeça inclinada, embora ainda estivesse um pouco corada, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado:

- Como assim? Você não tem brinquedos. Sou eu que tenho, ainda. Você destruiu os poucos que tinha. Portanto, seria eu a ficar preocupada, não acha, nii-san?

- Há outras coisas... Não falo no quesito objetos. - ele fala virando a face, levemente envergonhado.

- Como assim?

- Quando você crescer mais um pouco, eu falo.

Então, ela puxa o cabelo dele e fala irritada:

- Eu quero saber agora!

- É uma fedelha... Não pode saber.

Ele nega, não sentindo dor, pois, ela era apenas uma terráquea e, portanto, nunca conseguiria ferir um saiyajin.

- Quem é fedelha aqui? - ela bufa irritada.

- Estou olhando para ela agora. - olha para a terráquea e a mesma começa a bufar.

Nisso, sorrindo de canto, Raditz corre pela casa e porão, com uma Tights enfurecida atrás dele, enquanto que Gine ria e Bardock sorria. Já, Kakarotto, com um corpo com a aparência de seis anos, sendo que na verdade, tinha nove anos, olhava com visível confusão a cena que se desenrolava na casa, sendo que reconhecia seus pais e irmão graças ao computador acoplado na cápsula de crescimento.

Quanto a Tights, não estava registrada, já que era uma escrava e colocar imagens dos escravos da família na câmara era desrespeitoso e igualmente proibido, só podendo haver de saiyajins.

Então, eles o levam para o quarto dele e rapidamente, arranjam-lhe vestes e armadura saiyajin, pois, no dia seguinte, iriam ensina-lo a lutar, já que haviam conversado que tal como Raditz, ele não iria a um campo de treinamento, como era o usual, sendo que faria Academia de Terceira Classe, quando chegasse o momento certo, pois, ele já fora classificado em Bejiita, quando nasceu, por essa categoria.

Não que havia escolha. Todo o saiyajin era obrigado a passar pela Academia respectiva a sua classe, sendo que após se formar na mesma, podia fazer um teste para mudar a sua classificação para uma superior e que consistia em batalhar contra um de classe elevada ou então, ser promovido para uma mais elevada, sendo esta promoção feita pelo imperador.


End file.
